maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabitha (recurring paternity guest)
Tabitha was a paternity guest on the Maury Show who tested a total of 13 men for her 2 children. She tested 1 man for her first child when she was 16 in around 2000 and he was the father. However, the search for the father of her younger child, Nahriah, was much more complicated. Tabitha tested a man named Demetre (who was proven to be the father of her older child) for Nahriah in October of 2002 and he was not the father. Tabitha didn't seem to be very upset, and apologized to Demetre and the audience (many members of the audience were heckling her after the results came out). Then, she tested 6 more men in November 2002 and none of them were the father. In January 2003, she tested 2 more men for Nahriah and neither of them were the father. In May 2003, she tested 1 more man for Nahriah and he was not the father. During her last appearance on February 16, 2004, she tested 2 men for Nahriah, bringing the total for both of her children to 13. Neither man was the father. In her final appearance, it is rumored Tabitha admitted there could have been as many as 27 men who could be the father of her daughter, but this has not been confirmed. None of Tabitha's appearances are currently available for public viewing, but 5 of them were available up until last year. Little is known about Tabitha, other than that she is a young African-American woman who tested numerous men for her children. Trivia: Tabitha may have been the first guest ever to test 10 men on the Maury Show. She also held the record of most men tested in the history of the Maury Show from May 2003 to 2006, with 11 to 13 men tested, which was beat by Georgetta, who was the first to test 14 men, 3 years later. According to articles written around the time of her appearances on the show, there was little to no animosity or anger between Tabitha and the men she tested for her daughter, unlike most recurring paternity guests. A lot of the men who Tabitha tested used assumed names or strange names like Shrimp, BooBoo, Squeak, and Sugar Bear (or SugarBear2003) and during her last couple of appearances, the name of Tabitha's daughter was never said out loud (she was likely referred to as "Tabitha's child") indicating possibly not wanting to be associated with Tabitha or the Maury Show. Tabitha is the only recurring paternity guest who has tested more than 10 men for more than one child who was able to find the father of her first child. She is also the only recurring paternity guest who tested more than 8 men for one child that was able to find the father of her first child. The amount of times Tabitha appeared on the Maury Show is noticeably disproportionate to the amount of men she tested on the show due to the fact that she often tested multiple men at once, once bringing 6 men on the same show. Category:Teen Moms Category:Recurring guests